La réconciliation
by Lynnee
Summary: Tao et Sehun sont en froid, mais leur réconciliation sera très... prometteuse /!\ Yaoi mini lemon


Les EXO partaient pour la Chine pour la promotion de l'album Overdose. Malheureusement, ils avaient perdu le leader des M... Ils l'avaient mal prit mais continuaient pourtant leur carrière sans rien changer. Et même Tao, le plus touché par ce départ, avait retrouvé le sourire en posant le pied en Chine.

« Je suis trop content ! On arrive enfin en Chine ! Ça fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, je vais enfin pouvoir voir mes parents ! Haha... Regarde Sehun !

Oui Tao, j'ai vu... tu peux pas te mettre en mode pause quelques minutes ? Tu me donne mal au crâne à sauter partout...

Oh... Mais souris un peu ! T'es plus beau quand tu souris !»

Il lui tira les joues en même temps, faisant encore plus râler le maknae.

« Mais lâche moi bon sang !

… Ok. »

Tao parti, un peu déçu de la réaction de son ami. Sehun avait été vraiment dur avec lui, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se mis dans un coin, sans bouger, et la tête baissée. On aurait cru un enfant s'étant fait disputer et punir par sa mère. Les autres du groupe les regardèrent un par un, ne comprenant pas leurs réactions. C'est Lay qui entama la discussion avec eux.

« Il se passe quoi là ? Pourquoi tu lui cri dessus comme ça Sehun ? Il est juste content.

J'vous en pose moi des questions !? »

Sehun parti comme ça, sans préciser à ses Hyungs où il allait. A force de venir en Chine, il connaissait assez le coin pour partir tout seul sans se perdre. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parler ainsi à Tao qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa colère. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en colère... Peut être le fait que Tao se soit consolé avec Luhan et non lui ? Ou que pendant le vol, il se mette à côté de Xiumin, et non de lui ? … Et oui, Sehun était amoureux de Tao. Il s'était emporté pour rien, à cause de sa jalousie, et maintenant il s'en voulait. Mais comment rattraper le coup ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se dirigea vers leur hôtel, puis monta dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Kai. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, encore ennuyé par la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit tout seul...

Du côté des autres, Tao se demandait pourquoi Sehun lui avait crié dessus sans raisons, parce que pour lui, il n'avait rien fait ! Xiumin s'approcha de lui pour le consoler, mais il se leva d'un coup et parti lui aussi. Tout le monde le regardait, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait retrouver Sehun et le confronter. Il voulais savoir ce qu'il avait fait !

Xiumin stoppa sa marche et le regarda partir. Il se tourna vers les autres membres en haussant les épaules, leur demandant par la s'ils avaient compris quelque chose. Bien évidemment, personne ne comprenait, c'était la première fois qu'une telle dispute avait lieue au sein du groupe.

Tao continuait sa course vers leur hôtel, persuadé que Sehun se trouvait là. Il récupéra la clé de sa chambre et monta. Mais, au lieu d'aller dans la sienne, il toqua sur la porte de la chambre de Sehun et Kai. En pensant à se dernier, il senti une certaine colère monter en lui...il ne voulait pas que Sehun dorme avec Kai... il aurait préféré que ce soit lui... Mais qu'est ce qu'il pensait ?! Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le gamin, il fallait réglé cette histoire ! Il toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il prit alors le risque de rentrer et découvrit Sehun allongé dans son lit, endormit. Il le trouvait vraiment beau, on aurait dit un ange... Il sentit ses joues se teindre de rouge en pensant que cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'il le fixait sans rien faire, comme un vieux pervers... Il sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos à cette pensée... Il fit donc demi tour, se disant qu'il attendrait le réveil du maknae avant de lui poser des questions.

Mais, au moment de prendre la poignée, il entendis Sehun le retenir.

« Attend !

C'est bon, je repasserai plus tard, repose toi, le vol a du t'épuiser. »

Il allait partir mais Sehun sauta du lit et lui empoigna le poignet, le tirant d'un coup vers lui. La manœuvre ayant été trop brusque, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit du plus jeune, celui-ci au dessus de Tao. Tao se surpris à admirer le visage de Sehun, maintenant très proche du siens. Seulement quelques centimètres, peu être cinq, séparaient leurs visages. Tao le trouvait encore plus beau comme ça.

« Bon, comme tu es... Hum.. tu peux te reculer s'il te plaît ? Ça me perturbe que tu sois si proche de moi...

Ouais désolé... »

Sehun se releva et regarda Tao dans les yeux, attendant la fin de phrase de ce dernier.

« Bon, je disais, comme tu es réveillé, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus quand on a atterrit ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu étais fatigué ! Cette excuse ne marche pas tout le temps !

C'est...

Oui ? Je t'écoute.

Je peux pas, c'est trop long à expliquer.. Mais en tout cas, désolé de m'être emporté contre toi.

Non, je m'en fiche de tes excuses, tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une bonne explication, je ne partirais pas d'ici, et tu sais comment je peux être chiant quand j'ai pas ce que je veux..

Ouais, un vrai gamin..

Hé !

Désolé..

Bon, tu me la dis ta raison !

Tu lâcheras pas le morceau hein.. ?

Non, aller !

….Bon retourne dans ta chambre, tu me donnes la migraine, j'avais pas de raison, j'ai juste réagis comme un imbécile, et j'en suis désolé. Maintenant, je vais dormir encore un peu.

Je ne te crois pas... Pourquoi tu tourne autour du pot comme ça, dis moi juste pourquoi et après je te laisserais tranquille.

Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! Tu me soul avec ça! Si je t'ai parlé comme ça, c'est parce que j'étais jaloux ! Jaloux que quand Kris est parti, tu te sois tourné vers Luhan, et pas vers moi ! Jaloux que dans l'avion, tu te sois mis à côté de Xiumin, et pas de moi ! Et surtout en colère contre moi d'être tombé amoureux de toi, alors que toi tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime ! T'es content ! Maint- »

Tao venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Surpris, Sehun ne réagissait pas, laissant Tao l'embrasser... Wait ! L'EMBRASSER ?! Et Sehun se remis, essayant de repousser Tao dans le but de lui demander des explications. Cependant, Tao ne se laissa pas faire et fis renverser Sehun sur son lit, s'allongeant par la suite sur lui... Sehun réussi quand même à repousser Tao, et roula sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!

Tu m'aime nan ? Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu me dises ça...

Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai peur de pas bien comprendre là...

Je te dis que je t'aime moi aussi ! Babo ! »

Tao voulu ré-embrasser Sehun, faire comme dans les fanfictions qu'il avait lu, mais Sehun ne le laissa pas faire et se redressa, une expression sévère collée au visage.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'aime aussi, que tu est amoureux de moi ?

Eh bah... Oui. C'est ça, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'y est plus ?

Tao... Tu veux dire que tu m'as laissé être jaloux.. Pour RIEN ?!

Euh... Bah.. Je savais pas que t'étais jaloux.. Je te le jure.. tu veux bien reculer s'il te plaît ? Tu me fais peur là...

Je te fais peur ? Tant mieux... »

Tao se releva du lit et courut jusqu'à la porte. Malheureusement, au moment où il allait partir, Sehun lui retint le poignet et le tira contre lui, encore une fois, et le plaqua contre le matelas. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur Tao pour l'empêcher de bouger et encore moins de partir.

« Tu as vraiment cru que maintenant que je t'avais, j'allais te laisser partir ? Il faut que tu te fasses pardonner tu sais... Comment vas-tu faire ?

Euh... Je sais pas...

Tu es sur ? »

Tao réfléchissait vite à la situation... comment allait-il faire ? Il venait de découvrir que Sehun l'aimait, ce qu'il avait tant rêvé, et maintenant, il devait se faire pardonner parce que ce babo de Sehun été aveugle ?! Nan mais pis quoi encore ? Cependant, il voulait profiter à fond de ce moment, rien que tous les deux, sans les membres autour...

« En fait, j'ai bien une petite idée... Et si on profitait un peu de ce moment, sans les autres, pour nous faire pardonner tous les deux ?

Je n'ai rien a me faire pardonner ! Mais je n'ai rien contre une ''excuse''

Tu dois te faire pardonner d'avoir été aveugle, parce que même Luhan hyung et Xiumin hyung le savaient, que je t'aimais !

Bon, d'accord, on doit se faire pardonner tous les deux... Que me propose-tu ?

Et bien déjà, fermons la porte à clé, je ne voudrai pas être dérangé après tant de temps à attendre. Ensuite... on improvise ?

Ça me plaît bien ! »

Sehun se leva et alla fermer la porte à clé. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit Tao qui n'avait pas bouger du lit. Sehun se réinstalla sur Tao et le regarda quelques secondes, puis, ne tenant plus, se jeta sur ses lèvres. Tao attrapa la nuque et le rapprocha de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Ils se dévoraient la bouche depuis maintenant presque une minutes, et durent se séparer par manque d'air.

Du côté des autres, ils étaient tous entrain de manger une glace dans un parc.

« Vous croyez pas qu'il faudrait qu'on rentre ? Avec un peu de chance Tao et Sehun seront rentrés à l'hôtel et se seront même réconcilié !

Rêve pas trop Lay, on parle de Sehun là..

Faut toujours que tu dramatise tout Baek' !

Bon bah moi je rentre en tout cas... Et je vous prouverai que j'avais raison !

Attend nous ! »

Ils partirent tous vers l'hôtel, suivant Lay qui marchait tel un empereur. Une fois arrivés dans l'hôtel, ils se dirigèrent vers la réception pour récupérer leur clés.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Euh... O-Oui, bien sur.

Est ce que deux jeunes hommes sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes ? De notre groupe bien sur.

Oui, ils sont m-montés dans leur ch-chambre..

Merci ! »

Lay se retourna victorieux vers ses amis.

« Je vous l'avais dit !

Reste juste à savoir s'ils se sont réconciliés

Mais c'est juste un détail ça ! Le plus important c'est que j'ai encore raison ! »

Il monta les marches avec un grand sourire, prêt à serrer les plus jeunes dans ses bras pour l'avoir fait gagner encore une fois. Cependant, il s'arrêta sur le palier de la chambre de Sehun, avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Cette expression se transforma bien vite en un gigantesque sourire vainqueur. Il retourna dans sa chambre, où tout le monde l'attendait.

« J'avais vraiment raison ! Ils se sont réconciliés !

Comment tu le sais ? Tu leur a parlé ?

Pas eu besoin, tu vas devant leur porte, et t'entend très bien leur réconciliation.. Haha..

De quoi tu parles Lay ?

Bah t'es bête ou quoi Kai ? Va devant la porte, tu sauras. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous devant la porte de la chambre de Sehun. Lay arriva à la suite, avec un grand sourire. En effet, les bruits provenant de la chambre prouvaient bien la réconciliation des deux maknae. Kai éclata de rire en entendant tout ça. Tandis que Luhan, Xiumin, Chanyeol et Chen concurrençaient les tomates tant ils étaient rouges.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sehun se tenait au dessus de Tao, les joues rouges sous l'effort. En effet, Sehun et Tao étaient en train de coucher ensemble. Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils n'entendirent même pas les rires de Kai derrière la porte. Sehun continuait de donner des coups de reins de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus puissants à l'intérieur de Tao, lui susurrant des mots doux entre deux coups. Sentant que Tao ne résisterait pas longtemps, il accéléra ses coups de butoir et empoigna le pénis de Tao dans sa main droite, commençant des séries de va et vient, en rythme avec ses coups de butoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tao se déversait dans la main de Sehun, ce dernier le suivant quelques minutes après, se déversant à l'intérieur de Tao. Sehun s'écroula à côté de Tao, le souffle court, et sourit en regardant son amant.

« Alors... Pardonné.. ?

… Ouais...Dis ?

Ouais ?

On va dire quoi aux autres ? On sort ensemble ? Ou on couche juste ensemble ?

Tu veux quoi toi ? Juste coucher ou sortir avec moi ?

Moi ? Je veux que tu sois juste à moi... Rien qu'à moi..

Alors que ta volonté soit faite.. ! »

Sehun se tourna vers Tao et l'embrassa amoureusement. Au même moment, les autres, ayant tout entendu, rentrèrent dans la chambre en criant des ''Félicitations !'', faisant sursauter le nouveau couple. Sehun et Tao remontèrent donc la couverture sur leur corps, le cachant à la vue des autres.

« Nan mais vous êtes fous ?! Sortez d'ici !

C'est aussi ma chambre Sehunnie, l'oublie pas ! Haha !... Oh c'est bon, on sort, vous vous rhabillez et ensuite on revient, vous avez 15 minutes, pas une de plus ! »

Kai et les autres ressortirent de la chambre en rigolant sur la pudeur des plus jeunes. Ces derniers, eux, ne rigolaient pas du tout. Sehun, lui fulminait. Comment avaient-ils pu gâcher ce merveilleux moment ?! Tandis que Tao, lui était rouge de gène.

« Bon Sehun, habillons nous, je ne veux pas qu'ils me revoient nu...

Ouais, moi non plus je ne veux plus qu'ils te voient nu...

J'aime bien ton côté possessif...

Euh.. Tao, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais on a pas trop le temps là.

Ouais, tiens ! Tes fringues. »

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, après être passés ensemble sous la douche. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'enfiler leur jean que le reste du groupe apparut dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Maintenant... Allons fêter ça ! A la santé du nouveau couple !

Ouais ! Je te suis Kai !

Haha ! Merci Kyungsoo de toujours me suivre !

C'est pour quand vous deux ?

Y-Yah ! Tao ! Reviens ! »

C'est ainsi que la soirée se finie. Kai courut après Tao pour le frapper, pendant que D.O rougissait sous le sous-entendu, et que Sehun menaçait Kai de le frapper s'il abîmait son amant... Une bonne soirée en soit !

FIN~~


End file.
